Improper Use
by Nanaki BH
Summary: Akaito/Mikuo - Miku's out of the house and Akaito decides to take advantage of the opportunity.


"These fans..." Mikuo sighed, leaning his elbows on the edge of the table as his eyes scanned over the screen of the laptop in front of himself. "This is... rather dirty, don't you think?"

Akaito emerged from behind the refrigerator door, holding up a jar of something to investigate. "Uh-huh," he muttered absently, turning the jar around to read the label. "Hey, do these look like peppers to you? I can't tell what this label says. I found them at the back of the fridge and the label seems to have worn off. Also, it's a little sticky."

The other grimaced, issuing him a disgusted stare. "Can you please stop going through our refrigerator? If you really want some peppers, we can go out and buy some new ones. Even if you're desperate, you don't have to poison yourself with my sister's mystery food. Put those back."

He frowned and leaned back into the fridge, trying to find the place where they belonged. Unfortunately, their refrigerator was a horrific nightmare, jam-packed full of so much stuff that he couldn't even see the back of it. Any time he took an item out, the space that it once occupied seemed to magically vanish, swallowed up by the surrounding jars and containers.

"This is really something," he said, nudging aside a jar of... _tuna jelly_ to widen a spot for the jar of what may or may not have been peppers. "I wouldn't be shocked if she could earn a new world record with the amount of things she's managed to fit in here. Also, what the absolutely _fuck_ is tuna jelly?"

"It must be Luka's," Mikuo replied with a shrug. "Now were you listening to me before or not?"

Akaito paused to think, tuna jelly still in hand. "Users...? _Oh_," he said, grinning as he realized what Mikuo had been talking about, "you're reading one of those kink memes, aren't you?"

Mikuo flushed, a rosy pink that clashed with his teal hair. "I-I'm not reading it! I just, you know, _stumbled_ upon it. You know how easy it is to wind up on some weird websites. It's not like I intentionally went searching for porn about my sister."

The serious, open-mouthed stare that Akaito gave him made him uncomfortable.

"It's not like that," he said firmly. "I'm not a siscon. Please stop giving me that look."

"You're getting redder."

Mikuo jolted and covered his face with both hands. "I...! It's because you're saying gross things!"

He heard Akaito chuckle, that warm rumble that made his toes involuntarily curl. "Whatever. You know I'm just messing with you. You're really adorable when you get all flustered like that."

"Shut up," he said, his words lacking any real heat.

Before he made his next dive into the fridge, he asked, "Do they have anything about us on that site? I can be sexy, you know. They must have something about me on there."

Leave it to Akaito's exceeding narcissism to come up with something like that. "No," he answered honestly. "I haven't seen a single thing on here about us. Or me. Or you. We aren't popular enough for this kind of thing. It's all about my sister and no matter what you think, it's seriously starting to gross me out."

He should've known better than to invite Akaito over today. Luka called that morning and swung by around noon to pick Miku up for dinner and a movie. It sounded like a date to him, but the two of them always refused to acknowledge that they had something going on. It was pretty obvious to anyone who saw them when they were together, but they probably tried to hide it for the sake of their reputations. Their fans cared too much about that type of thing. It would drive some of them into a psychotic rage if they ever found out that Miku wasn't as wholesome as they believed she was. It was all about fan perception.

Fortunately, he didn't have that problem. He wasn't anywhere near as popular as either of them, so he enjoyed practical anonymity.

At least it was nice that Miku had someone like Luka. She understood what it was like to be a popular Vocaloid. The two of them could share the burdens of it together.

And he had...

That loser who was rummaging through their refrigerator.

When he finally looked back up, he found Akaito once again peeking over the refrigerator door, a disturbing grin on his face. He must've found something.

What he held up for him to see this time wasn't a strange sight in their house at all. It was just a regular leek, their favorite food. Was he surprised to see that in there? They loved them, so they always kept an ample supply. They went well with just about everything.

"It's a leek," Mikuo said. "What about it?"

"Well, you know how the saying goes," he said, adopting a sultry tone as he closed the door with the back of his heel. "'When the cat's away, the mice will play'. You get my drift here? That little site you're on just gave me a great idea."

That sounded worrisome, but he was going to try to take the obvious, innocent route with this conversation first in the hope that he was wrong. "Do you want me to look up recipes that have leeks and peppers together? I can do that. Just gimme a second."

Akaito waggled a finger at him. "I was thinking something a little kinkier." He slid that finger along the side of the leek before he closed his fingers around its stalk. "You know, since your sister is away right now..."

"W-what are you suggesting...?" He knew what he was suggesting. There was really no point in playing dumb with Akaito. He knew how to work his way under Mikuo's skin quickly and once he got there, there was usually no escaping him.

Akaito hummed softly, sliding his hand over the vegetable in a familiar motion that made Mikuo nervously cross his legs. "Have you ever tried to eat one of these raw?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said. "You can use them in plenty of things raw like any other kind of onion. It tastes fine."

Akaito's eyes closed slightly, half-lidded, and his fingers slowed along the leek. Slowly, he swaggered over to the table and leaned his hip against it. Mikuo quickly fumbled with the mouse to minimize the page he was on and then forced his hands down into his lap. He held his breath when he felt the back of his hand brush against the beginnings of a hard-on. As inconspicuously as he could manage, he tried to shift his legs to accommodate his growing predicament.

Suddenly, Akaito felt a lot closer, his presence more prominent. "I doubt you've ever tried one whole." He leaned down, draping himself across Mikuo's laptop as he extended the leek to his lips. "Can you tell me how it tastes?"

Mikuo felt himself blushing all the way from his face to his neck, but there was no way for him to hide it now when Akaito was so close, right up in his face. The leek was pressed insistently against his lips, begging for entrance. He could smell it; the slightly sweet, sour scent of it right beneath his nose. His eyes flicked up to chance a look at Akaito and he immediately felt the blood in his veins heat up. He was waiting, watching him expectantly as he took quiet, hot breaths.

At last, Mikuo relented, opening his mouth just enough to take the tip of the vegetable into his mouth. He closed his lips around it and couldn't help the soft moan that came out a little bit nasally around it. It wasn't an unfamiliar taste at all like this, although the end of it didn't taste as nice as a fresh slice. It was a little more bitter; tart as it slid across his palate.

He hardly realized that he had closed his eyes until he opened them and found Akaito looking down at him with an even more heated expression. Emboldened, he cupped his hands around Akaito's and helped him slide the leek deeper until he felt his throat protesting. He dragged the flat of his tongue along the stalk, slicking it up until it was glistening.

"That's enough," Akaito said shortly, withdrawing the leek a little too quickly from Mikuo's mouth.

He sputtered before he regained his breath and looked back up at Akaito, feeling a little hot and dizzy. "What do you plan to do with that...?" he asked. Rhetorical again. Of course he knew what Akaito wanted to do with that leek.

Akaito frantically looked around them, fighting with some inner conflicts and questions before he finally must've given up. He pushed back from the table and took Mikuo's laptop with him, snapping the lid closed before placing it safely on the kitchen counter. He grabbed the fruit bowls from the table and shoved them onto the counter as well. Whatever magazines and other miscellaneous knick-knacks remained on the table were just going to have to stay there because Akaito lacked the patience to move anything else that wasn't breakable at the moment.

"Take off your pants," he ordered.

"Wha-"

It was just so sudden. It wasn't like he was going to refuse, but before he even had the opportunity to do it himself, Akaito advanced and grabbed him by the waist, shoving him back against the table so that he could begin undoing the fastenings of his pants himself. His fingers moved clumsily in their haste, but he was eventually able to work them open far enough to slide them down Mikuo's thighs. His striped briefs remained underneath with the outline of his cock pressing up against the front, begging to be touched.

Akaito wasn't one to play around once he had something that he wanted in front of him. He reached down and palmed him roughly through the thin garment, dragging the heel of his palm over the head of his cock until Mikuo was howling, grabbing him by the shoulder, pleading for him to stop or give him more or do _something_ or else he was going to come right there like that.

Once he had him feeling like he was ready to collapse, his knees weak, his cock straining with need, Akaito finally released him.

He stood back for a moment to admire him with a hungry, satisfied look in his eyes. "I think your popularity would skyrocket if the fans saw you looking like this more often. Although, I don't think anything would be able to cure my jealousy. I really enjoy being the only one who gets to see you this way."

"A... Akaito..."

He was toying with him. Saying his name aloud like that was like waving a piece of fresh meat in front of a ravenous lion.

He felt so ready. He shifted his hips against the edge of the table and felt the fabric of his briefs draw tight across his cock, causing him to groan softly. That must've been just enough to put another crack in Akaito's self-control. Stepping forward, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Mikuo's briefs and slowly dragged them down, letting his cock get caught in it so he could watch it spring free once he had them down to his thighs.

"So cute," he admired, rubbing his thumb over the glistening tip. "Now then..." He used that hand to turn him around and Mikuo placed both of his palms down on the surface of the table. He expected to feel Akaito's fingers behind him, expected him to prepare him next, but suddenly the leek disappeared from the table and he remembered what he planned to do with that from the beginning.

He felt the end of it nudge against his entrance and he whimpered, leaning farther forward until he had his forehead pressed against the table. The end didn't have any roots on it, so it was smooth enough and it still felt somewhat slick from his saliva, so the first push wasn't quite as painful as he initially expected it to be. Akaito gently twisted it and worked it with his wrist until it slid in and he continued to move it in slow, miniscule increments until he was able to push it in deeper.

Mikuo curled his hands into fists and willed himself not to make a sound as he slid the long vegetable even deeper inside of him. Something about the leek's skin made him tingle; an unusual, yet pleasant sensation that only seemed to become stronger as Akaito worked it in and out of him at a maddeningly slow pace.

It was long – much longer than Akaito – and each time it pushed it, it seemed to reach deeper and then deeper still. He ached to touch himself, but whenever one of his hands strayed, Akaito would reach down and bring them back to the table, safely out of the reach of his cock.

If he kept up with it like that, he had no doubt that he would be able to come, even if he didn't put his hands on himself, but he still wanted more. He wanted something else. He wanted to feel the weight of Akaito leaning against his back, wanted to feel his hips pressing against his backside as he bent him over the table.

"Aka... A..." This time, he wasn't able to do it. The things he wanted to ask for were just too embarrassing to say. It made him hard enough just thinking about it.

Akaito stilled his hand and leaned down. "Yes? Is there something you want?"

Mikuo's fingers flexed on the table's surface, a nervous gesture as he fought with himself inside. "I..." He rocked back against the leek and almost cried out when Akaito removed it completely in retaliation.

"Hm? Do you want more?" he asked. "Or maybe..." He put two fingers under Mikuo's chin and guided his head to the side so he could watch as he dragged his other palm over the front of his pants. The leek sat abandoned on the table once more.

Mikuo couldn't help whimpering this time, his cock twitching in agreement as he eyed the hard ridge pressing against the front of Akaito's pants. "Y-yes," he muttered. This wasn't how he intended to spend the evening while his sister was away, but he couldn't say it was unexpected with Akaito around. A part of him still tried to resist, but an even greater part of him wanted Akaito so badly that it forsook any further self-consciousness. "I... want you in me. Please."

Akaito didn't need any additional encouragement. He swiftly pulled off his belt and unfastened his pants and had his cock in his hand a second later. He spit into his palm and quickly worked it along his length before he lined himself up and pushed inside with one firm, easy thrust. The leek had taken care of most of the hard part, getting him to open up nicely.

He groaned, grabbing Mikuo's hips a little roughly, just as Mikuo had hoped, so that he brought them even closer together. "Watching you was too much. I'm probably gonna come soon," he said. He'd already stilled himself, must have been trying to hold his nerves together so that he didn't lose it too soon.

"That's alright," Mikuo said, resting his cheek against the table so he could look behind himself at Akaito. "You know I... won't mind if you come inside."

Ah, he really knew how to taunt him...

That was just the trick. Akaito slammed one of his hands down in the middle of Mikuo's back to pin him to the table and he gripped his hip even harder with his other hand as he began thrusting into him wildly, unable to control himself. Mikuo cried out, feeling him dragging over that spot in him that made blinding spots explode in front of his eyes. He squeezed his eyes closed and gasped and moaned softly as he let Akaito ride it out behind him. For a while, he let himself enjoy that raw, full sensation of Akaito's cock filling him up before he finally brought one of his own hands down to stroke his ignored, dripping cock.

He dragged his fingers over the tip, coating them with his own slickness to make it easier for his cock to slide in and out of his palm. He could already feel it coming, felt the familiar tightness that meant he was nearing his limit. Surely, Akaito could feel it too as he groaned and gave a few final, sloppy thrusts as he came with a low growl, emptying himself inside of him.

Yet instead of pulling away as Mikuo expected, Akaito remained inside of him and leaned forward. He removed his hand from around his cock and replaced it with his own. He put his other arm around Mikuo's waist to hold them together as he stroked him with rough, almost painful jerks of his fist.

Mikuo came moments later, Akaito's name a breathless gasp on his lips. Akaito groaned in satisfied agreement as he felt him spasm around his spent cock. At last, he slid out of him and staggered back, catching himself on the kitchen counter before the pants around his knees had the opportunity to make him trip. Mikuo did the same, letting all of his weight fall forward against the table as he let his muscles relax in the afterglow.

When he finally opened his eyes, he came face-to-stalk with a familiar vegetable.

"That thing..." he muttered, "is not going back in the fridge."

"Then we better eat it," Akaito suggested as he scooped his belt up from the floor, sounding too serious for Mikuo's taste. "You were going to look for some recipes, right?"

"No," he said, using what remained of his strength to push himself up so he could redress himself. "No one is consuming something that has... That was just... _No._"

Akaito snickered. "Come on. You know I'm not really being serious. We'll just throw it away. And if Miku asks – tell her it was rotten."

"You're the rotten one here," Mikuo muttered. "Much worse than anything I read online."

But, well... At least he knew how to turn an otherwise boring day into an interesting one.


End file.
